gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bastard letter
This is a work in progress. That is, *I* am done writing, but I don't think its perfect. If you don't like parts, feel free to just change them. The idea was to use this as one combined page to discuss how moving around the Bastard Letter affected many different subplots, instead of spreading it out across "Mutiny at Castle Black" and different episode pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:05, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Assumptions I don't think it is correct to make assumptions that in the books Sansa is going to have the armies of the Vale march against the Boltons, and so on. Littlefinger never said a word about the Boltons. Sansa is totally clueless about the events in the north. All Littlefinger revealed that her marriage to Harrold would be the key to the Eyrie and Winterfell. Maybe Littlefinger has long-range plans to fight the Boltons and take over the entire north - but these are pure assumptions. Without any base in the books or the sample chapter, I think it is preferable to stick to facts rather than come up with such theories and assumptions. Keep in mind that the bastard letter may be false, Stannis is still alive, and may defeat the Freys and Boltons after all. Since the show has deviated so much from the books (the coup in Dorne, Brienne's plotline, etc.), I will not be surprised if this is the case in the sixth book. Whatever plans Littlefinger has, he will have to adjust them in compliance with how things turn to be in the north. At least present them as assumptions, rather than write them as if they are proven facts. 05:31, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Lord of Winterfell Isn't Ramsay Lord of Winterfell even without Roose in the books though? Roose doesn't claim the castle to himself unlike he does in the show. So I don't think that Rams signing his letter Lord of Winterfell means anything in the books. Of course assuming that the letter indeed is from him, and not from Mance or Stannis etc. --Gladiatus (talk) 18:11, May 17, 2016 (UTC) It's not that he calls himself "Lord of Winterfell", but that he doesn't mention Roose at all. In the TV series recall that he signed his letter to Balon as "Ramsay, son of Roose of House Bolton" etc.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, May 17, 2016 (UTC) I see what you mean, but back then when he sent Balon that letter with Theon's penis, he was still a bastard. --Gladiatus (talk) 20:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Context vs. In the Books Why are these separate sections? Both of them include out of universe explanations derived mostly from the books?--Ragestorm (talk) 19:04, May 19, 2016 (UTC) "In the books - transcript" and "in the books - context" ...Originally I wrote it explaining "this is what the books did" then "this is how the TV version differs". Then was told it would be more presentable to put it in standard format of TV show first, books second. ....Which I think might make it more difficult to read... ...I'll play with this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:35, May 19, 2016 (UTC) :I agree it's a bit more difficult to read, but we should conform to the TV first, books second paradigm. Addendum: for now, I've just renamed "Context" "Behind the Scenes".--Ragestorm (talk) 20:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC)